


What He Doesn't Say

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: B/J drabble, no spoilers





	What He Doesn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Say it, Justin."

You'd been covering his face with warm, moist kisses and he was leaning into you because he couldn't get enough. You didn't want him to ever stop leaning into you like that.

"Say what?" Your blue eyes showed confusion. He clasped your face in his huge hands, his fingers wrapping around the back of your head, his thumbs brushing your cheekbones. His stare was soft but intent. He wanted _something,_ and then you knew.

"I love you, Brian."

He pulled you close again and whispered into your hair. "Don't ever stop."

"I won't. You, either, 'k?"

"'K."


End file.
